


Sweet Dreams and Sweet Words

by Podabop



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, The chocobros, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pre-fall of insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podabop/pseuds/Podabop
Summary: Noctis has a radio interview tomorrow morning he's oddly nervous for. It'll take some words from his friends and some quality time with his boyfriend to ease those nerves. What he wasn't ready for however, was for what his boyfriend had to say.ie, gushy lover boys get a little tired after playing video games all night.





	Sweet Dreams and Sweet Words

“I don’t think this is such a good idea.”

Noctis shifted to his other foot as he stood in front of the radio. Gladio, Prompto, and Ignis joined him in a side room of the castle, just finishing a few of Noct’s daily lessons.

“Nonsense, public interaction in most circumstances yields excellent results,” Ignis stated, shifting his glasses up with a small smile. “Besides, it’s only your voice. That’s half the effort of anything.”

Noctis made a face as he turned around, one hand finding the back of his neck. He was uncomfortable, but had nothing to say for it. Thankfully, or maybe un-thankfully, Gladio did.

“Aww, is princey-poo scared of a wittle interview?” He even had the nerve to crouch to Noct’s level. Advantage taken.

With a sharp look, Noctis pushed the broad shoulder so  _ rudely  _ in his reach. “I’ve done enough interviews, this isn’t even my first radio appearance.”

“Then why  _ are  _ you so uneasy about it?” Now Prompto was interested, suddenly standing up from the chair he was sitting backwards in. 

The man in question felt surrounded now, his friends on either side of him and a wall covering his back. It only now occurred to Noctis that everyone had stepped closer as well as nearly interrogated him.

“What is this? A pre-interview?” he laughed, quickly slipping through a gap between Ignis and Prompto, though not before his wrist was caught by the blonde.

“Whatever eases you, we’ll do,” spoken with a smile, Prompto pulled Noctis back to them in a cheesy, but still endearing sort of way. Noctis had to bite back a few statements of his own at that one.

He looked around at his support system and sighed, shrugging. “I don’t know, something just feels funny about it. I’m worried about what they’ll bring up. They have weird topics-”

Shushed with a finger to the lips, Prompto cut him off. “You’re going to be fine, you’re going to be great, you’re going to be entertaining, and all of Insomnia is going to swoon. There, no more worries.”

A chuckle rose from both Gladio and Ignis as Prompto put his arm around Noctis’ neck. He couldn’t help but smile, he really was making a bigger scene than usual. He hadn’t even complained about how early it was yet. 

“It’s tomorrow, so you don’t have to think about it really. You’ve probably got other ‘Princely Duties’ to do anyway,” Gladio nodded at Ignis as he spoke, a small smirk on his lips. How he managed to mock Noctis while barely saying anything at all, Noctis would still never understand.

Before he could respond however, Prompto spoke with a wide grin. “Yep! Like playing games with his number one bro!”

“I hope ‘bro’ stands for boyfriend,” Noct mumbled, showing something between a smirk and a frown.

“Just because I suck on your face doesn’t mean you’re not still my best friend, dummy.”

“Alright boys, we get it. I’ve got nothing else on my schedule, so if you have anything Gladio, go right ahead.” Ignis sent a smile back at Gladio, finishing an exchange. A shrug and shake of the head gave a good enough answer, and Prompto dragged the prince away with a shout. 

The entire way there, all Prompto talked about was the new game he got. He waved his hands so much Noctis couldn’t even hold one. All the way through the hallways, the courtyard, and the door to the “gaming room” Prompto chattered, Noctis listening. Somewhat. Spinning on his heel, Noctis shut his boyfriend up the best way how, just stop his lips. With your own.

“I get it, you’re stoked, the animation is great, the story is solid, just put it in.”

Whether Prompto grinned from the kiss, the excitement, or Noct’s possible sex joke, Noct didn’t want to know, and didn’t find out. Prompto leaped to the game console, bad fashion sense pants blur following. Taking his typical spot on the couch, Noctis pulled out the controllers and dusted them off as he waited. There wasn't any dust to clean, more like food crumbs, but he did it anyway.

“Alright!” Prompto yelled, bounding to the couch, expertly kicking off his shoes before landing on the soft cushion. “Let’s do this!”

God Noctis loved him.

Hours of yelling, eating, and gaming later, and Noct had ended up on Prompto’s lap. Lying across his legs, piercing blue eyes looked up to paler ones, a smile shining behind both. 

“What do you think they’re going to ask you tomorrow?”

“Mm… I took a look at what they usually produce and it seems like a pretty chill station. Like, normal. Um, like it plays music and some talk but it also has humor and people and- I don’t know. Ugh, what if they ask me something weird?”

“Then you give them a weird answer back. Don’t let them one up you, you’re gonna be a king after all,” Prompto laughed, lightly pulling at bits of soft, black tufts.

Noctis stared at the other with a quite smile for a while, just watching, before pushing up onto his arms. Faces inches away, Noct asked, “What would you want me to answer?”

As wistfully as Noctis stared at Prompto, Prompto stared right back, a small smile of his own making its way onto his lips. “I hope they ask you if you like ducks. That’d throw you off.”

Noctis made a face, chuckling, “Well, you’re right, I’m already thrown.” Leaning in, he stole a momentary kiss, remaining close.

“Well, then aren’t you glad I’m here to help you?” The two had been reduced to mumbles at this point, but it didn’t matter as they were locked lips.

A vibration on Prompto’s phone didn’t allow them to get too far along, the man sighing as he read the message. Noct nuzzled his face, resting his forehead on Prompto’s shoulder.

“Ignis says to not let you stay up too late. I guess we should ditch.”

Noct turned his head toward Prompto’s neck, words heating up the skin as he spoke. “Sleep with me tonight? Please?”

The other thought for a minute, biting his lip. He couldn’t glance at his boyfriend, he just knew how adorable he looked right now and there’s no way he wouldn’t spend a thousand nights if he saw those puppy eyes. Still, it was useless. “Sure. It has been a while, hasn’t it?” Smiling a little, Prompto turned and kissed Noct’s hair-covered forehead before slipping out from his grasp. “Let’s clean up, ok?”

Noct smiled as he took the outstretched hand and kissed Prompto quickly once he was standing. He had to admit that housework was a lot more doable when there was another person to help. It helped even more if they were adorable and had an even better butt too. 

On the way out, Noct gave that wonderful booty a squeeze and laughed as the owner jumped, chasing behind him. They didn’t realize how late it was and the castle offered a nice, quiet, moonlit walk. As they passed a window nearby, Prompto jogged to it and leaned against the glass.

“I never get tired of this view. I feel so lucky every day I wake up and this is what I see.”

Noctis smiled, leaning his side against the glass as well. “Me too, with you.”

Prompto blinked and stared straight through the window, blush quickly creeping up his pale skin.

Noct blinked, standing up straight quickly. “Oh, uh. Guess I said that outloud.”

Turning sharply, Prompto’s hair barely kept up with his head as he nearly glared at Noct. “You mean you just spit that out on accident? How do you accidentally say something so freaking romantic! What else aren’t you telling me on the daily?!”

Noct’s hands flew up in defense, leaning back as Prompto marched forward. “Um, I don’t know? I love you babe?”

“Gods you’re ridiculous sometimes. I can’t believe you. Hitting me with that out of nowhere, at night, staring out over the kingdom, like a freaking romance movie… ridiculous, unbelievable…” As the blonde stormed off, his rant faded into the quiet hallways and Noctis chuckled.

He stood against the window again, looking out over the night lights of the city. Insomnia was gorgeous by day, and breathtaking by night. Truly the city that didn’t sleep. A grateful smile tugged at the corner of his lips and he turned from the window, strolling back to his room. Speaking of not sleeping, Ignis would kill him and Prompto both if he overslept the interview. It wasn’t even anything official, so he didn’t understand what was so important. But, Ignis had went on about his public appearance, and as his advisor, Noct couldn’t really argue to that.

When he pushed open the door to his room, Noctis found a lump already huddled in his bed. Changing into pajamas, Noct crawled next to the pile of blankets and person and found Prompto tapping away on his phone.

“Busy busy for going to sleep, hm?” Settling in next to Prompto, Noct snuggled up behind him and draped an arm over his firm side. 

Prompto grinned, showing his screen. “Look at these guys! I want one, Noct!”

Raising an eyebrow at the gush happening in his arms, Noctis commented, “Prom, is that really a priority?”

In response, Prompto gasped, and Noctis knew he misspoke. “How dare you question the importance of chocobos. After all they’ve done for you. After all they’ve done for ANYONE. I’m ashamed, Noct.”

With a sigh, Noctis closed his eyes and kissed the back of Prompto’s neck. “Yeah yeah, I’m dumb. They’re cute, I’m sorry.”

“Apology accepted.”

Chuckling against his skin got Prompto to twitch, and Noctis continued to brush his lips against Prompto’s neck and shoulders. After reaching over to set his phone down, said man settled and soaked it in, as he wasn’t a stranger the the prince’s “cuddle time routine.” Noct wasn’t the best at talking compared to the blonde himself, but he made up for it well enough in actions. Often he would cement himself to Prompto, an arm over his body, or even clutch one of his arms. Few words, just close, continued contact and intimate touches and kisses.

“You know, this might be sexy if we had our shirts off,” teased Prompto, laughing lightly as he entangled his feet between the other’s.

Leaning over Prompto more, kissing further forward on his neck, Noct replied, “I thought you were so set on getting good sleep tonight?”

Playful smirks on both of their faces, the blonde turned on his back as he spoke, “First of all, you and I both know it'd still be possible to get a great night’s sleep,” the shifting continued and Noctis hovered above Prompto, “and second of all, just maybe not tonight.”

Noctis smiled down at his boyfriend before resting on his chest. He laughed, bringing his arms forward to rest in front of him like it was the most natural thing in the world. “That'd certainly be a topic they'd call me out on, it's impossible for you to keep me clean.”

“Are you complaining? Shunning me? What the hell, I'm offended.”

“No! I'm just… well, it's just fact, you like to leave all kinds of marks,” as if to emphasise his point, Noctis dragged his finger lightly over the chest rising and falling beneath his arms.

“It’s because I can't get enough of you,” Prompto spoke with a grin, holding Noctis’ face in his hands, “I just wanna eat you up.”

Noct smiled and laughed lightly into Prompto’s chest, one hand softly playing with the blonde strands messily fallen to the side of his face. His own dark hair disappeared with the darkness of the room, illuminated only by the dim lamp on the stand near the bed. The glow did wonders to Prompto too, his hair seeming to soak up the light and reflecting a pale golden glow across his face. It was beautiful, and Noctis could feel himself slipping away in it, paired with the comforting fingertips that massaged his scalp.

Just as his eyes narrowed nearly into sleep, he was shocked suddenly awake by the grip on his head tightening. He looked up to see Prompto with a twisted and complicated expression on his face, the warm glow of before now a more direct light on his features.

“Prom-”

“UghhHHH!” Prompto suddenly shouted, startling Noctis as he still lied with his head in the other’s clutches.

The bright yellow strands now lay askew across his face as his eyes wandered around in Noctis’ direction as fast as his mouth. “Oh my god. I can’t stand this. You’re too god damn  _ attractive _ -”

Wait. What? Noct’s heart that had been beating so fiercely in fear stopped almost immediately.

“You make that freaking face with your dreamy eyes and your nice, silky, freaking  _ night _ colored hair and your stupid smile that’s literally the most precious thing on this planet and then you laugh and my heart fucking soars and you just- you just  _ look _ at me and sometimes there’s nothing there and that still makes my day but then sometimes you look at me and you have that god damned  _ look _ in you stupid gorgeous eyes that make me feel like I’m gonna melt and just, holy shit.”

Prompto’s grip tightened on the midnight locks he so poetically gushed over, enough for Noct to wince, throwing his head back against the pillow a moment later. Noct watched it all happen in silent shock, taking it all in. Prompto sighed, hands laxing out of Noctis’ hair.

Voice quieter and much more calm, likely tired out, he continued. “Gods above. I wish you would quit doing that, but I never want you to ever stop, either.” He paused, chuckling to himself. “You do the wildest things to me, Noct. Sometimes I just don’t know what to do.”

They both sat in silence a minute before Noct pushed himself up and raised himself closer to Prompto’s head. Said man opened one eye to look up at the other, noticing only from the blocked out light.

“You have no idea the things you do to me, either, do you?” The gentlest smile dusted Noctis’ face, expression matched equally in his hooded eyes. Had he still been lying on Prompto’s chest, he might’ve felt the skipped beat or sudden breath.

As soft and gentle as his expression, Noct held Prompto’s cheek in hand and laid a kiss upon his lips. Hidden under the cover of the dim lighting, Noctis missed the thoroughly pink shade that covered the usually pale skin beneath him.

“I love you, with every part of me, Prompto,” a wider smile this time, Noct pressed a few more kisses to his lover’s face and lips.

“I love you too, jerk,” was all Prompto could choke out, through laughs and near tears.

Noctis settled on the bed next to him, turning towards the other. Arm secured over Prompto’s waist once more, the other man turned inward as well. Gloved hands came up and gingerly held Noct’s face, a little different than the time before. “Sometimes you just stand there with that dumb look on your face, and your hair all a mess, and I just want to grab it and kiss it,” he was interrupted by his own laugh; Noct had leaned forward and took the initiative to kiss him himself. “God, you’re gorgeous,” Prompto sighed. “Gorgeous and handsome.”

“Takes one to know one,” Noct replied simply, taking one of the hands off his face and kissing the knuckles. “I think you’re pretty tired. Ready to sleep?”

“I’m serious, you know,” pouted Prompto, though his eyes drooped more as if by Noctis’ words they were suddenly reminded of the time.

“I know. You’re not a very good liar,” Noctis chuckled as he pulled the blanket up for the both of them. Sleep had made his own eyes heavy, but he had enough strength to see that the alarm was set. He might not wake up to it, but Prompto would. Speaking of his boyfriend, he was already fast asleep in his arms, too tired to protest Noct’s tease. He smiled down at the sight, as he wasn’t usually the last to fall asleep. “Good night, beauty.”

Clicking the light off, Noct snuggled closer to the other body and fell asleep almost immediately.

\---

The morning started with as much struggle as normal, but somehow they had managed to make it to the radio station. Noctis could feel Ignis’ searching looks in the car ride and informed him, with some salt, that they hadn’t done anything. It was just Ignis and Noctis who came to the broadcast, Gladio had other things to do as well as Prompto, who had promised to have the radio on.

A pat from Ignis sent him into the room, taking a seat on wheely chair. As predicted, they asked him normal questions about royalty, and less predicted, asked him to participate in a few gag segments. It wasn’t as bad as Noct had thought it would be, and kind of enjoyed it. 

As they finished up and prepared for off-air, the host, named Thomas, asked him one more question.

“Well, before we let you go here, we’ve got one more question. We actually had a few of our listeners ask this one. If the world were to end tomorrow, who would you spend your final moments with? Yeesh, that’s a little morbid..”

Noctis scratched his head, now wishing that they had asked him about ducks instead. That thought sat in his head a moment and he smiled lightly, remembering the night before. “You know Thomas, that’s a loaded question that I’d have to really think about. But, I will admit I thought of one person first. So, I guess I’d have to say… my best friend.” He smiled at the host who reflected it back.

“Best friend? Prince Noctis, you’ve gotta give us more information than that. Hair color, at least?”

Noct smiled wider as he already began standing up. “Lighter than mine. Looks really nice in the sun. And with that, I’m afraid we’re out of time.”

After shaking hands with the studio, Ignis and Noctis returned to the car, set on returning back to the castle.

“That went very well, you had no reason to worry.” Ignis glanced over at Noct in the passenger seat, topic on his tongue but not bringing it up.

Noctis smiled to no one as he leaned on the door. His phone buzzed and he pulled it out, seeing the new batch of messages. He panned through each one, grinning at the few from his closer friends.

**_Gladio:_ ** _ lmao u nerd, nice ‘ambiguity’ _

**_Luna:_ ** _ Noct!! I’m dying!! See you tuesday lolll _

He tapped a quick reply to most before his phone buzzed once more. He stopped, immediately tapping the notification.

**_Chocobo Head:_ ** _ oh my god. _

Noctis grinned widely, shoving his phone back in his pocket after reading the message. Placing his chin into his palm as he watched the scenery fly by, he stifled a laugh, earning a side eye from Ignis.

It was going to be a fun week.


End file.
